


Unexpected Kisses

by MelodyLepetit, MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay





	Unexpected Kisses

I first noticed him at the Yule Ball, all those strapping lads from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and I couldn't keep my eyes off the boy who slept in the bed next to mine for the past four years. His broad shoulders and narrow hips. I can't stop watching him, hoping he'd look over at me but he was focused on his date, leading her through all the dances.

Blaise: **Are you coming to the bar tonight?**

Theo: _Yea, I think so. If my date wants to go, I guess. Ugh…_

_Do I have to bring her? Tell me I don't have to._

**You don't have to. Plenty of fish in the sea.**

**Coming alone doesn't mean you'll leave alone. ;)**

_I'm so tired of fish, Blaise.  
Obviously I wouldn't leave alone. Who do ya think I am. I never leave alone_

**I know. You're the lucky one.**

_What's wrong with that thing's face? His eyes a bit..winky  
Wonky*_

**Maybe he's got his eye on someone**

_All the birds want you Blaise. You are always just in your own world when we're out and don't seem to notice._

**The one I'm interested in never seems to notice me.**

_Well maybe you aren't trying hard enough. Or the in right ways._

**I've been watching them for years. Never seen any signs of interest.**

**You should tell your fish you've got plans tonight.**

_Gods she's so annoying._

_I should do that_

_How could someone not be interested in you?_

**Most days I don't think they know I exist. Only ones interested are airheads.**

**Going to be plenty of those at the bar tonight**

_Ok I told her that something came up. She's bloody whining at me. Make it stop._

_I'm tired of airheads._

**Come to my place? We can get ready together.**

_Sure. Be there in a bit._

**Great! See you soon. :)**

_\---_

_I watch as Blaise gets dressed, and have to help him tie his tie. He never was great with knots._

_I feel better after sending the girl home, it's so much easier just with Blaise._

_As I finish the knot straightening it into place, I look up into his face._

_Oh. Well. Um... that's, unexpected._

_Is it hot in here? I'm suddenly a bit warm, and lightheaded._

**\--**

**Theo helped with my tie and all I could think about was how I wanted his hands all over the rest of my body.**

**It is a bit. Feeling a bit overdressed really.**

_Um, maybe we should, uh, sit down.  
Drink. I think I need one._

**There's firewhiskey in the kitchen. I'll summon it. Accio Firewhiskey!**

_Oh, um, sorry... Tie is all good. I'll just, um... did you want one too? A drink?_

**Sure. We can start the party here if you want.**

**Or..stay in...catch up.**

_I -- Blaise? Are we... I mean is this... Gods why can't I do the words?_

**It isn't like you to be so unsure of yourself Theo.**

**Cat got your tongue?**

_I just, when I was doing the knot, and I looked up... I just don't know._

_I don't know. It got really warm, and you looked like you wanted to eat me. Is that weird?_

_OH!_

**No... not weird at all.**

_Oh, wait. I think... I might... understand. The wonky face, the other birds... the one you want not showing interest…_

_Hmm. I might, kind of, be ok with that. Can I try something?_

 

**Oh.. uh sure go ahead.**

_It might be weird, and if it is... just stop me, ok?_

**Theo... just do it.**

_Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Jeez._

**Sorry. I'm just feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden.**

_Yeah. Me, too. Ok. Here goes._

**\--**

**Standing by the sofa staring at Theo. My heart is racing. I am hoping desperately he wants to kiss me but he's being so strange that I can't know at all what he'll do next.**

\--

_I take a step closer, looking at Blaise in a different light. He looks nervous, yes. But not like he's afraid. Like he's giddy, but nervous of... after._

_I close my eyes and press my lips gently to his. At first he doesn't move, like he's just waiting for me._

**\--**

**Arousal swelled within me. His lips were perfect. And he kissed me! After years of watching him and hoping my fantasies were finally coming true.**

_I, um. Well. That was… Can we try that again?_

**Can we try that again?! Of course we can. As many times as you’d like.**

**\--**

**I pulled him flush to me and guided his lips to mine in a soft kiss that quickly turned into a heated snog. My tongue slid along his lips begging for entrance.**

\--

_I kiss him back fervently. Allowing him access as his tongue requests it. Velvety soft, working against mine expertly. Gods the man can kiss._

**\--**

**As I pull back for breath I can see in Theo’s eyes that events might be moving too fast. I release him from my embrace and step back.**

**\--**

**Let’s head to the bar. The other’s will wonder if we don’t show up.**

_Ok. Ok, good. Blaise, can we…?_

**Keep this between us for now? You read my mind Theo.**

_Thank you. Ok, let's go._


End file.
